Our Sea-cret love
by IWriteSmutAllDayLong
Summary: Two souls, Two broken Hearts, Two worlds There will be lemons
1. chapter 1

Well this was something Clary NEVER expected, Jace broke up with her, actually not just that, he DUMPED her, harshly in fact. She had just walked out of a nightclub with Izzy when she got a text from Jace, her (not anymore) true love, telling her they needed to talk but wouldn't budge about the details _. Well that is never a good sign_ she thought, worried about what to expect from this _talk_ , and she was right. When Clary got to Jace's room he was standing their with his arms crossed, his usual grin gone, his eyes filled to the brim with sorrow and despair, as if he was unable to bring himself to do what he needed to do but did it anyway. "Clary, I'm deeply sorry. You and I, we can't be a thing anymore." Clary felt like a seraph blade was violently stabbed into her heart and was then ripped out of her body heart included.

"What!? Why?" Clary said with tars pouring from her eyes.

"I got a message from the Clave, I can't reveal any details about it but to sum it up, if we remain together, bad things will happen" Jace said as he walked out with his own tears making his face like a miniature waterfall.

TIME SKIP

Clary was at a bar, drinking her sorrows away. The rest of the day after the break up had gone just as horribly, so she just drank and drank, the booze drowning out the pain as she heard a voice ask "Can I join you?"

"Sure, misery loves company" Clary said kinda dejectedly.

"Tell me about it" the voice said sitting in the seat across her in the booth. When Clary looked up she almost spit out the drink she was gulping down. A incredibly attractive boy sat across her with thick, curley black hair, sea green eys and olive skin, a feature of someone from

the mediterranean. the only thing distracting from his Beauty was his sunken and despaired eyes. "What happened to you?" Clary asked.

"The person I loved the most broke my heart, you?"

"Same" Clary said

They drank for a few hours together without a word until the boy said "So, what's your name?"

"Clarrisa Fairchild, you?"

"Percy Jackson"

 **A/N hello thank you for reading my first Fanfiction, I hope you enjoy and remember to review**


	2. Chapter 2

(Percy POV)

Percy was having, to put it mildly, a pretty shit day, Annabeth broke up with him, worse yet, It was via an Iris Message, She didn't even have to boobs to break up with him in person. She just basically sent the demigod equivalent to a Dear John letter, he couldn't believe it, they went to tartarus and back but "I'm sorry Percy"

So Percy went to the bar hoping to feel a little better when while walking down the booths he thought he saw his friend Rachel, but before he could call out to her he noticed her differences, this girl had fiery red hair while Rachel had more orange like hair. He saw that she was also drinking heavily and decided to join her. After sitting down and drink the fruity bottle of booze together with her in silence for about an hour the girl said her name was Clary Fairchild,

"A lovely name for a lovely woman" Percy said with his usual grin on, it was true, the booze DID make him feel better. Cleary turned a shade of scarlet.

"thanks" she said. "So what brings you here?"

So Percy told the girl his blight.

"Man, so many relationships breaking up today," Clary said and then told of her own heartbreak.

"man, the dude couldn't even explain? That sucks" Percy said sympathetically.

"I know" Clary said taking another shot of alcohol.

They continued talking for another hour or so, laughing the whole time when Clary said something shocking.

"So, wanna ditch this place and have sex?" This made Percy spit his drink out and look at her in bewilderment.

"What?" Percy said

"Didn't you hear me? Do you want to get out of here and have some fun together?" she said with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry but, we both are far too drunk to consent to sex" Percy said getting out of the booth.

"aww…" Clary said with a butthurt look on her face and puppy dog eyes. "Will I see you again?" She asked.

"umm" Percy thought. "In a week that one amusement park opens up, if we can't rekindle our own relationships then meet me by the gate" he finished.

"is that a date?" she said a bit playfully.

"you bet it is" Percy walked out. As he was going home he was excited for next week, for that date wouldn't have any booze to impair decision making

A/N sorry, no lemons tonight, but do not fear there WILL be lemons next chapter, and it will be a long chapter


End file.
